Matrices are arrays of elements of any suitable size, and these elements may represent data, relationships between data values, transformations to be applied to data, and more. Owing to their flexibility and utility, matrices are used in a wide range of real-world applications. In computing examples, matrices are used to store and manipulate sensor data for controlling automated manufacturing, scientific data for research and modeling, demographic data, other statistical data, and other data types. Matrices are also used extensively in computer graphics. For example, a bitmap is a specific type of matrix in which each entry is a pixel value. As a further example, a digital filter for image processing may be represented as a matrix in which each entry is a transformation to be applied to a portion of an image or frame. A wide body of algebraic operations have been developed to manipulate and analyze matrices and their contents, and because they are utilized with such frequency, computing systems may include dedicated hardware for handling matrices and performing these operations.